deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the main protagonist of the Metroid series. She appeared in the first episode of Death Battle, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, as well as the remastered version in the 43rd episode, where she fought against Boba Fett from the Star Wars series. Biography Samus Aran was originally an inhabitant of the Earth colony K-2L. Following a space pirate raid on the colony, which led to her parents' death at the hands of Ridley, Samus Aran, as the lone survivor, was adopted by the bird-like species Chozo and was injected with their DNA, making her faster and stronger than the average human. She then grew up to be a bounty hunter, going all across the galaxy armed with her Arm Cannon and Power Suit to complete her missions across the universe, from planet to planet. Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Power Suit *Shields Entire Body *Environmental Protective *Easy to Upgrade *No restriction of Movement or Flexibility Arm Cannon *Easy to Upgrade *Power Beam *Charge Beam *Ice Beam *Grapple Beam *Missiles Screw Attack *Powerful electric charge *Temporary invinciblity *Extremely Fast *Namestake of an Awesome Website! Morph Ball Alt-Form *1 Meter Diamiter *Can Release Bombs *Jumping Ability *Also Called "Maru Mari" *Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places Power Bombs *Huge Blast Radius *Deals Massive Damage *Crystal Flash Healing Ability *Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered)) Background *Age: 32 *Height: 6'3" / 1.9 m *Weight: 198 lbs / 89.8 kg *Homeworld: Colony K-2L *Starship: Gunship *Cybernetically enhanced *Infused with Chozo & Metroid DNA Power Suit *Little restriction to movement or flexibility *Variants **Varia - Environmental protection **Gravity - Stimulates normal gravity **Dark - Reduces Dark Aether damage **Light - Immune to Dark Aether **Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites **Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit Arsenal *Arm Cannon **Power Beam **Charge Beam **Ice Beam **Grapple Beam **Missiles *Morph Ball **Diameter: 3 ft / 1 m **Power Bombs *Screw Attack *Speed Booster *Paralyzer pistol One Minute Melee Samus appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where she seemingly faced off against Capcom's Mega Man. However, at the end of the episode it's revealed that it was actually SA-X impersonating her taking on the Blue Bomber. In the end, she arrives and teams up with Mega Man to take the imposter down. DBX Samus appeared as a combatant in an episode of DBX where she faced off against Master Chief from Halo ''and won.'' Gallery Screwattack.jpg|Samus performing her Screw Attack Morphball.jpg|Samus in Morph Ball mode DEATH BATTLE Samus.JPG|3D model used in Death Battle DEATH BATTLE ZSS.JPG|Zero Suit Samus 3D model used in Death Battle tumblr_nkz54yoaUS1qashpbo1_500.gif|Sprite used in Death Battle Samusbig.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DBX SuperMetroidShipArt2.jpg|Samus Aran's main vehicle, the Gunship Trivia *Samus is the first female character in Death Battle, with the following 35 being Rogue, Wonder Woman, Riptor, Felicia, Taokaka, Rebecca Black, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Rainbow Dash, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Ivy Valentine, Black Orchid, Toph Beifong, Yang Xiao Long, Tifa Lockhart, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Cammy White, Sonya Blade, Tracer, Amy Rose, Ramona Flowers, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Ann Heart of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Princess Allura of the Voltron Lion Force, Android 18, Captain Marvel, Renamon, Raven, Twilight Sparkle and Lucy. *Samus is the first female to fight against a male, with the following 13 being Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman and Lucy. **She is the first female to win against a male, with the next six being Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Lara Croft and Wonder Woman. *Samus is the first Nintendo character to appear in Death Battle, being followed by Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit. **She is the first female Nintendo character in Death Battle, being followed by Princess Zelda and Princess Peach. **She is also the first Nintendo character to win a Death Battle, the next ten being Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario. *Samus Aran is the very first combatant to ever win a Death Battle. *Samus and her opponent are the third and fourth returning combatants in Death Battle, after Leonardo and Batman, and with the next nine being Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu. **She is the third returning combatant to win, after Leonardo and Batman, and with the next three being Superman, Wonder Woman and Ryu. **She is the first female to return, with the next one being Wonder Woman. *Samus and her opponent are the first two characters to get both sprites and 3D models, with the next five being Charizard, Deadpool, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu. *Samus is the eighth character to win in both Death Battle and DBX, with the previous seven being Master Chief, Spawn, Roronoa Zoro, Raiden, Doomsday, Zero and Akuma, and with the next four being Vegeta, Dante, Thor and Ryu. **She is also the second Death Battle champion to defeat another one in DBX, after Zero, and with the next one being Ryu. *In the remastered version, Zero Suit Samus has been shown to fight with a beam sword which greatly resembles a lightsaber to fight Boba Fett, which has never been seen in any Metroid games. **Torrian Crawford, animator of the battle, states that Samus's use of a lightsaber was based off of her Side Special Move Plasma Whip in the Super Smash Bros ''series (Side-B for Smash players), which has Zero Suit Samus extending her whip to an almost straight shape, which may indicate that her weapon had extending properties. **It may also be based off of Samus's use from ''Haloid, a series animated by Monty Oum, which inspired the Death Battle series as a whole and the Remastered episode was a tribute to him. *Samus's and Zero Suit Samus's appearances from the remastered DEATH BATTLE! is based off of her recent appearance in Metroid: Other M. *When Wiz was covering Samus's weakness of being required to follow orders, Boomstick asked him not to mention "that game," referring to Other M. References * Samus Aran on Wikipedia * Samus Aran on the Wikitroid. Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Pilots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Metroid Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Bomb Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Returning Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:DBX Victor Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Gun Wielders